


Character Biography: Wingul

by Taleslations



Series: Tales of Xillia Character Bios [6]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of Wingul the Nova.





	Character Biography: Wingul

**Full name:** Līn Long Dau  
**Year of birth:** Trames 2265  
**Place of birth:** Auj Oule – Long Dau Clan territories  
**Age:** 28  
**Height:** 175cm/5'9"  
**Family:** Lars Long Dau (father), unnamed mother, Yang, Ying and Breunor Long Dau (uncles) (all deceased)

### Childhood

Līn Long Dau was born as the long-awaited heir of the prominent Long Dau tribe in Auj Oule. His father Lars, the clan's patriarch, had three younger brothers, Yang, Ying, and Breunor, but none of them had his talents and would have made bad successors if Lars had died childless. Therefore, Līn's birth was cause for great celebration. [2]

When Līn was born, Nils Frieden, the son of Līn's mother's lady-in-waiting, was appointed as his playmate and future bodyguard. Despite the four years difference between the two, they became close friends and spent a happy early childhood playing together. [2]

Līn received exceptional education from many skilled tutors. From a young age, he showed interest in military strategy, and was able to read complex military books and solve difficult problems at the age of eight. He also held interest in the arts and literature. [3]

However, in Auj Oule at that time, physical strength and sword skills were considered more important than education, and he would have gone through harsh training when he would be old enough to hold a sword. [3]

### The Fall of the Long Dau

When he was eight, war broke out between Auj Oule and Rashugal. His father was appointed supreme commander by the king and was ordered to gather the other tribes under one big army he would lead into battle. Among those gathered men was Arst Outway, the young heir to the small Outway tribe. The Battle of Fezebel ended in tragedy when a giant tsunami swept over the battlefield, and many soldiers were lost, but most ranked officers, including Lin's father and uncles, survived. [3]

Following the tragedy, discontent grew between the Long Dau and the smaller tribes it ruled over, and three years later, Arst Outway rebelled and proclaimed that he would unify the country. He changed his name to Gaius and gathered support from other small clans to form a group called Taurus to oppose the larger tribes. [4]

Lars went out with a few men to subdue them, but he underestimated Gaius, and was defeated and killed. From then on, the Long Dau launched into a two-years-long war against Taurus, and Līn's uncles followed their brother to the grave one after the other. [4]

Līn eventually had to fight as well. Although he was bright for his age and possessed a great tactical mind, his uncles discarded his advice and rushed blindly to their death. Once they were gone and Līn could finally take charge, though, the situation changed, and he was able to keep Gaius at bay with his strategizing. [4]

He eventually managed to corner Gaius in the Mon Highlands in Trames 2278. Despite their reduced numbers due to his uncles' foolish battles and the many defections that had plagued the Long Dau court, Līn had the advantage and was determined to avenge his family. However, before the battle started, Gaius paid him a visit in his camp and warned him about the danger of avalanches should his troops proceed forward. Despite his hatred of the man, Līn kept a cool head and listened to him. He heeded his warning and had his troops retreat, avoiding casualties when the avalanche finally struck. [5]

During their short meeting, Gaius also talked about his vision for the future of Auj Oule and his will to protect the weak. His words had a profound impact on Līn, who started to see him as worthy of becoming king. Born in the major Long Dau tribe, Līn had entertained the idea of unifying the country himself one day, but he recognized Gaius' worth and superiority, and let go of his own ambition and desire for revenge for the sake of the country. The next day, he submitted to Gaius and offered his clan's support. [5]

### The Dawn of Auj Oule

Though they were once enemies, Līn and Gaius shared the same ideal. Moreover, unlike Līn's father and uncles, Gaius greatly valued his talent. Within two years of working together, Gaius made him his right-hand man and gave him the name "Wingul." [5]

With Wingul as tactician, Gaius' momentum could not be stopped. They defeated major clans one after the other. They eventually seized Kanbalar, King Merad's headquarters, in Trames 2283, and Gaius proclaimed himself king of Auj Oule. Wingul stayed his right hand in the new administration. [5][10]

Merad, who had escaped alive when Kanbalar fell, attempted to strike back with help from Rashugal and equipped his army with boosters, which he had started developing in Labari thanks to stolen spyrix data. His attempt ended in defeat during the Battle of Arklund. [6]

### Booster Research

Wingul took an interest in boosters and resumed research in the Labari Research Institute. The previous research had been vastly incomplete, as they had only cared about making new weapons rather than aim for a sustainable tool. Therefore, the research had to be resumed from scratch. However, experiments on monsters had their limits, and the best way to progress would have been to implant a booster in a human's brain. [6]

In Trames 2286, a mountain bandit named Ortega (the future Jiao) attacked Gaius to seek revenge for the death of his friends. Wingul fought him to protect his king, but was easily defeated and sustained serious injuries. Adding to his humiliation, Gaius offered the man a place by his side. [6][9]

Fearing that he would no longer be needed, Wingul sought power in booster research, and volunteered as a test subject, despite Nils' protests. The experiment was a success, but came at great cost to his health. Thanks to his sacrifice, however, the research progressed greatly, and they were able to create second generation boosters that did not need to be implanted directly in their users. They gathered orphans to the institute to test those out. [6]

This is how Wingul and Nils came to meet Elize, who was one of these orphans. Elize's compatibility with boosters was very high, and thanks to her they were able to develop third generation boosters. [7]

The research was interrupted and the institute dismantled a few months before the beginning of the game, because Exodus spies including Alvin attempted (but failed) to steal research about third generation boosters. Nils was shot to death by Alvin in the insuing fight, and died asking Wingul to take care of the orphans. After the institute was dismantled, Wingul fulfilled his promise and personally saw to it that the children would be cared for. [8]

### For Gaius

Over the course of the game, Gaius and the Chimeriad came to clash with Milla Maxwell and her companions. Wingul noticed that Gaius showed no inclination in getting rid of them despite their opposition, because he considered Milla as strong as him and wanted her to share his goal, and because he saw Jude's potential. Wingul found that dangerous, as he feared it could get in the way of Gaius' ideal, and took on the role of doing the dirty job himself – though he failed. [10]

When Gaius went to the Temporal Crossroads with Muzét for the final battle, Wingul was supposed to stay behind in Rieze Maxia to oversee their troops, but he followed them to the Crossroads and attempted to stop the party one last time. However, the secondary effects of his booster had taken a toll on his body, and eventually killed him. He died thinking about Gaius and wishing Rowen would realize he was a rightful king. [10]

### Trivia

  * There are two versions of his birth name in the localization: "Li Ying" and "Leene."
  * His Chimeriad title is "Wingul the Revolutionary" in the original and "Wingul the Nova" in the localization. He represents the wing of the Chimera.
  * When he was fighting Gaius, his men nicknamed him "The Little General." [4]
  * Another of his titles is "The Ebon Wing of Auj Oule."
  * In-universe, his birth name means "reincarnation" in an ancient tongue. He was thus named after the legend of the cycle of life. [2]
  * When he activates his booster, his hair turns white, he becomes more aggressive, and he only speaks in his mother tongue, Long Dau.
  * Long Dau was a language exclusive to Long Dau clan nobles. It is an oral language, though a dictionary exists.
  * In his youth, military planning and strategizing were deemed to be for weaklings and cowards. Gaius was the first one who truly valued his talent. [3]
  * Yang and Ying died in battle, but Breunor died during retreat when his horse fell into a ravine. [4]
  * Wingul's mother committed suicide after that. [4]
  * She was a bright woman who had encouraged his education. [4]
  * When they joined Taurus, Gaius let Nils stay as Wingul's direct subordinate. Gaius was not picky about the reasons people had to join him, so when some only did because they were loyal to others who followed him, he let them stay by their side. [5]
  * Nils didn't approve of his submitting to Gaius and wished he would rebuild the Long Dau. Though they still cared about each other, they gradually grew more distant as their ideals differed. [5][6]
  * Nils found a new purpose when interacting with the orphans, especially Elize. [7]
  * Nils was somewhat jealous of Wingul's closeness with Gaius. [6]
  * Part of the reason Wingul sought power from the booster was to be able to catch up to Gaius' strength. Should Gaius ever stray from his path, Wingul was planning to kill him and take his place. [14]
  * He suffered greatly through the booster experiment. At first, using his booster for only a few seconds would require several days of recovery. It was also very painful. [6]
  * In a skit, Leia wonders if he's in love with Gaius. The line was changed in the localization so that he just "looks up to him."
  * His battle dying quote is "Hidig'nun tun, Arst." ("Forgive me, Arst.") It is the only Long Dau line for which the player can find clues to decipher it in the game itself (through the "Poetry and Dictionaries" and "The History of Auj Oule" sidequests.)
  * He used to look up to Rowen until he learned that Rowen had run away from his responsibilities.
  * He plays shogi (chess in the localization).
  * He knows a lot about flowers. [6]
  * He likes porange wine. [11]
  * He is responsible for Gaius Dumplings and their jingle*. In the localization, Gaius said Wingul ignored his input. In the original, Gaius banned the song, though it somehow still made its way to the public. Wingul's English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, made a [recording of the song](https://soundcloud.com/kaiji-tang/gaiusdumpling-reupload). It's wonderful.
  * Wingul and Gaius had a Linked Mystic Arte, Wild Combination ("Sound&Fury" in the localization), which was later inherited by Ludger. In the original, the name was based on a code language based on puns. In the localization, they had a jingle** for it (undoubtly composed by Wingul). Here again, we have to thank Kaiji Tang for [his glorious performance](https://soundcloud.com/kaiji-tang/wingul-and-gaius-sound-and-fury).
  * He really loves composing jingles. He even made one for the hot springs resort the Chimeriad temporarily worked at, though we don't know its lyrics. [13]
  * He's a workaholic. Gaius sometimes has to force him to take time off to relax. [12]
  * He secretly looks out for his fellow Chimeriad. [13]
  * He has good business sense. [13]
  * He sometimes joins Presa in teasing Agria. [13]



***Gaius Dumplings Jingle Lyrics**

_“A delightful something, it’s the Gaius dumpling! Touch it! Pet it! Eat it! Share it! Two layers of sweet, and one sour too… Just one bite and it takes hold of you! Hail the King of Sweets! All hail the King! All praises be to the Gaius dumpling! No time for rhymes, no time for puns! Get your hands on those sweet buns!”_

****Sound &Fury Jingle Lyrics**

_“Too many tribals, too many rivals, no hope for survival! But don'tcha worry! In a hurry, it’s the Sound and Fury! In a flurry, they make a scurry, when we make our arrival!”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **References**  
>  [1] Tales of Xillia Perfect Guide, p.70  
> [2] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.114  
> [3] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.115  
> [4] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.116  
> [5] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.117  
> [6] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.118  
> [7] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.119  
> [8] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.120  
> [9] ToX Fan's Bible, p.179  
> [10] ToX World Guidance, p.75  
> [11] ToX Fan's Bible, p.82  
> [12] ToX Drama CD CM85  
> [13] ToX Drama CD CM86  
> [14] Tales of Xillia Jude Side scene with Rowen


End file.
